Merry Christmas Babies
by Arc-Shipping99
Summary: Since they got back together Declan and Holly J have always loved celebrating Christmas together. This year is different however because they are celebrating with two other important people. A future Dolly J one-shot


Merry Christmas Babies

Declan Coyne turned over in bed on Christmas morning and smiled at the sight beside him. His wife of 3 years laid beside him in bed with her strawberry blonde hair spread out over the pillow. _I really am lucky_ Declan thought to himself. During their first semester at Yale Declan and Holly J had a few classes together and they remained close friends despite the fact that they both were still in love with each other. Towards the end of their first year at Yale they got back together with both of them agreeing to take things slowly. Over the next 4 years their relationship grew and when they graduate from Yale Declan proposed and Holly J said yes immediately. They were married 3 months later.

Declan heard a noise coming from his night table and look over at the baby monitor sitting there. The sound of his son or daughter babbling in their sleep made him smile. Holly J had given birth to twins Harrison and Savanna 3 months ago. At first both he and Holly J were nervous at the prospect of being parents at only 25 years of age. However some encouraging words from both Laura Coyne and Mary-Kate Sinclair and an ultrasound got rid of most of the nervousness.

Holly J shifted in bed before opening her eyes and rolling over to face her husband. "Merry Christmas Declan." She said in a slightly groggy voice. Declan smiled before replying "Merry Christmas Holly J." They smiled at each other before Declan placed his hand on her cheek and leaned in to kiss her. His lips met hers and they kissed each other with passion. As the kiss deepened Holly J moved her hands through Declan's hair and Declan broke away from her lips and slowly began to kiss her next. Holly J moaned in pleasure.

Their make out session was interrupted by crying over the baby monitor. "Well it sounds like is time to get up!" Declan joked as he rolled out of bed and threw on a t-shirt and sweat pants. "You know Savanna got up at 1 and Harrison at 2:30 but besides that they slept really well last night." Holly J told her husband as she but on a pink flannel robe. "Good then they will be very well rested for their first ever Coyne Christmas day celebration." Declan said as they walked down the hall of to the babies room. "What time did your mom say to come over?" Holly J. "After 2 she said." Declan answered as he opened the door.

Harrison was crying while Savanna simply stared at the mobile. "Oh my baby boy what's wrong huh?" Holly J ask as she picked up Harrison and kissed her forehead and rocked him. Declan picked up his daughter. "Merry Christmas baby girl." Declan said before he scrunched up his face at the smell. "Why is it that whoever she has a poop she doesn't cry she just waits for someone to pick her up?" "It's like she's trying to gross people out." Declan said as he changed his daughters diaper. "Fiona said you used to do the same thing then laugh when people got hit with the smell." Holly J said as she changed Harrison. "She's making that up, Kids don't listen to anything your aunt Fiona says about me." Declan said as he and Holly J carried the kids downstairs to the living room where the tree was set up.

Declan and Holly J opened the gifts for the kids first although Savanna and Harrison seemed more fascinated with the wrapping paper. Declan gave Holly J a small box. She opened it and inside was a bracelet with 2 charms on it. One was a baby block with the letters H and S on it. The other charm was a red heart. The bracelet was gold with little diamonds on it. "Declan its beautiful I love it!" Holly J said and kissed her husband before handing him his gift. It was a new watch with all four of their names engraved on it. "Thank you I love it Holly J." Declan said before adding "You know I like that's there is still room for a few more names on it."

"The twins are only 3 months old and you're already talking about having more?" Holly J asked slightly shocked and a little amused. "I didn't mean like now I meant in a year or two after all we do make pretty good looking babies." Declan said smiling at his son and daughter who were happily swingy in their new Hasbro baby rocking chairs. "Yeah we do make pretty good lucking babies don't we!" Holly J said as she leaned her head on her husband's shoulder.

Later that night after the family got home from Christmas dinner at Declan's parents. Holly J fed both her kids who were both exhausted from the day's events. They had been awake since late afternoon and had been the certain of everyone attention most of the time. After they were fed, changed and dressed for bed Declan and Holly J carried them to their room and placed them in their cribs. "Sweet dreams Babies." Holly J said. Declan and Holly stood watching their children sleep when Declan spoke. "Merry Christmas Holly J." "Merry Christmas Declan." As they walked out of the nursery Holly J turned around and whispered "Merry Christmas Babies."


End file.
